Trip of a lifetime
by Mikaela0309
Summary: The SVU gang takes a much needed vacation. lots of pairings, but EO first!
1. Chapter 1

**Just something that popped into my head REVIEW!!!!!**

Cragen was running late for once in his life. He parked his car in the normal spot outside his work, and walked through the doors. Thank god for Elliot who had left his coffee at the front desk. Then he went over, and pushed the button for the elevator. A few minutes later it came, and he stepped in hitting the fifth floor button. He listened to the elevator chime as it hit each floor. Finally it came to his floor, and he stepped out, and turned to walk down the hallway. He came in to find all his detectives sitting at their desks.

"No cases?" Cragen looked confused

"Nope nothing for like three days now." Olivia was spinning a pencil on her desk.

"That's because you put all the perps away." Elliot snickered.

"Yeah Liv you are just amazing." Fin didn't sound like he was joking.

"Hey maybe she should get an award." Munch said sarcastically.

"Shut up assholes." Olivia spat back at them.

"Alright well I will be in my office." Cragen walked into his office and shut the door. He was going through paperwork when it started. For the third day in a row the whole squad room was fighting. Fin yelling at Melinda for not getting the lab work back yet. She yelled back that there was no reason the case wasn't going to trial for three months because of the suspects injuries, and they already knew it was him. John yelling at Casey for not putting the guy he caught in jail. Her retaliating with the fact that his perp had a mental disease there was no way she could fight it. And finally his two best detectives fighting over everything. Paperwork, perps, family, everything and anything they could fight about they did.

"El just shut up!" Olivia screamed at him she was standing only three feet from him. He closed the space between them.

"Make me bitch!" Elliot screamed at her. Just as Cragen stepped out of his office Olivia reached up, and smacked him across the face. "What the hell!" Elliot yelled and shoved her backwards causing her to fall over her chair. "Nice one Grace!" Elliot laughed and walked back to his desk.

"Elliot Stabler you are the biggest asshole ever!" Olivia screamed back at him.

"ENOUGH!" Cragen was more than pissed at this point. "You are all taking a vacation and that's that." He walked back to his office. They continued to fight. He came back out. "Change of plans. You are all taking a paid three week vacation together. Where do you want to go?" He sat down on a desk.

"The mountains." Elliot shot out.

"Myrtle Beach." Casey answered.

"Area 51!!!!!! " Munch sounded more excited than a five year old on Christmas.

"Hawaii!" Melinda also sounded almost as excited.

"Man, Let's go to Disney World." Fin yelled.

"I think we should go to the Bahamas." Olivia was still sitting in her chair. Casey and Melinda agreed with her. No one but John wanted to go to Area 51 so that was out. Only Fin wanted to go to Disney so that was out, and only Elliot wanted to go to the mountains.

"So Bahamas it is! I will book you all flights, and a house down there. Start packing." Cragen walked back to his office, and the rest of them got their things.

Olivia was at home packing when her phone rang. "Benson."

"Olivia, it's Cragen. Your flight leaves from JFK tomorrow morning at 6. See you when you get back." _Click_

_Well that was fast. _Olivia looked down at her suitcase. They were going to be gone for three weeks. Olivia had pulled out all the shorts in her closet. She packed them into the suitcase, and had four pair left over after the three weeks. Then she went for tank tops. She had enough cami's to last her a year so she packed her favorite ones into the suitcase. Then she packed pajamas, underwear, bras, and socks. She zipped it shut, and it all just fit. That was when she remembered she forgot bathing suits. She had six bikinis. Her favorite was blue with white polka dots. Then she had a plaid one, one with pink and white stripes, a green one, a purple and yellow one, and a red and white one. She packed them all. Then she put the bag by the door, and through all her favorite shoes into her carry on.

Elliot had just gotten the call from Cragen. He already had all his clothes packed, and now he was bringing other things in his carry on. That was when Fin called.

"Hey man, just thinking here, but umm do you think any of us are going to um you know do it with someone else on this trip. " Fin finally got it out.

"You think Melinda is going to do it with you Fin?" Elliot almost laughed.

"Well maybe, but John actually called and asked me." Fin laughed into the phone.

"John! Who does he plan on doing it with?" Elliot laughed, at the same time praying Fin didn't say Liv.

"Casey I think." Fin laughed again.

"Oh wow. You and Mel and John and Casey. I would bring stuff." Elliot laughed.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. Man maybe you should too. You never know Liv might look pretty hot in a bikini." Fin laughed.

"Fin just because I'm divorced doesn't mean I'm jumping into bed with other women yet." Elliot thought about it. Him and Liv?

"Yeah yeah man. Well Melinda is already asleep and so is Munch. I'm guessing Casey is. I'm going to pass out early day tomorrow. Night Man." _Click. _Elliot thought about it maybe he should call Olivia, and see if she needed a ride to the airport.

"Benson." Olivia answered.

"Hey I didn't think you would answer after today." Elliot felt bad about today.

"I thought about it." Olivia's voice was cold.

"Oh well I just wanted to know if you needed a ride to the airport tomorrow?" Elliot hoped she said yes.

"Yeah I could use one." Olivia was going to take a taxi, but this would be better.

"Well we should get there about two hours early so I will pick you up around umm 3:30." Elliot looked at the clock it was only seven now. Plenty of time to sleep.

"Yeah that works. El that means you have to leave your place at like 10 after three." She felt bad making him get up so early.

"Yeah I know it sucks, but I can sleep on the plane." Elliot realized how early that did sound.

"Well maybe you should just crash here tonight. That way you could sleep longer. I'll make up the couch for you. Get you stubborn ass over here." _Click. _ Elliot stared at the now disconnected phone. He grabbed his bags, and left his apartment.

Olivia had put blankets and pillows on the couch. She had ordered pizza about ten seconds before Elliot called, and had called back quickly to add another pizza to the order. Then she grabbed two beers from the fridge. She sat down on her couch, and continued watching TV. There was some crime show marathon on USA. She loved it. Before she knew it Elliot was asking to be buzzed up. A few minutes later he was in her living room.

"Thanks Liv." He put his bags down, and walked over to sit next to her. She handed him a beer. "What is this?" Elliot looked at the TV.

"Law and Order: SVU. El I think Munch is right about the government watching us these people have our names." Olivia laughed.

"Coincidence. It's not like John, Olivia, Elliot, Melinda, Casey, and Don are uncommon names." Elliot laid his arm on the back of the couch not even realizing it was wrapped around Olivia.

"Yeah but Odafin?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah that one is weird." Elliot laughed and took another drink of his beer. Ten minutes later the pizza was there. They both ate till they were full.

"So El. You want to watch a movie?" Olivia was still sitting with his arm around her.

"Yeah, but something scary." Elliot walked over to the entertainment center. "Oh how about The Descent?" Elliot didn't even wait for an answer he had already put the DVD in. The movie was scary from beginning to end, and Olivia hated it.

"Oh my god El! El! Elliot!" Olivia screamed as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Oh Liv it's fine." Elliot laughed and rubbed her back.

"Fine, but I'm not watching anymore. My eyes are closed." Olivia shouted.

"Fine." Elliot went back to watching the movie. Twenty minutes later Elliot went to move, but he realized Olivia wasn't sitting up. He looked down. She was asleep He waited till the movie was over, and then picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down, but she did not release around his neck.

"El, stay." Olivia mumbled.

"Liv I… I really shouldn't." Elliot tried to pull away, but it only woke Olivia up more.

"Please El. Just lay here I don't want to be alone." Olivia wasn't afraid really, but she wanted to be close to him. Even after fighting with him. She wanted to be near him.

"Fine move over." Elliot took off his shirt, and crawled into bed next to her. It was a queen-sized bed, and Olivia had herself pressed up against him. Within minutes she was already asleep. Elliot fell asleep a little bit later.

_Beep. Beep. . _

Elliot looked at his phone, and then shook Olivia.

"Hey Livy it's three we have to get up." Elliot forgot exactly what happened last night.

"El why are you in my bed I thought you were sleeping on the couch?" Olivia didn't seem mad just startled. She had yet to move her head from his chest.

"Yeah me too, till you asked me to stay." Elliot laughed, and then stood up.

"I do not remember that." Olivia laughed too. They were both showered, dressed, and ready to go by 3:25. "Let's go through McDonalds and get coffee." Olivia grabbed her bag, and left the apartment. Elliot right behind her. Four O'Clock they reached the airport. They walked in, and found Casey, John, Fin, and Melinda standing there with coffee.

"Well guys we are here what do we do?" Casey asked sipping her coffee half asleep.

"Well, we check in, and then sit around and wait." Elliot sipped his coffee too. They all went up , and checked their flight status. Everything was ready to go for six. Then they took their bags over to get loaded into the plane. When they were done, they went to a restaurant in the airport that was giving breakfast. They sat down, and ate and talked. Before they knew it it was five thirty. Time to start loading. They went to the check in, and handed the woman their tickets. Fin was sitting by Melinda, John by Casey, and Elliot by Olivia. They continued to talk till a woman came over the intercom.

"Please buckle your seat belts, we will be taking off momentarily."

"El, wake me when we get to Atlanta." Olivia closed her eyes. That was their first stop between New York, and the Bahamas. Actually it was their only stop.

"Sure thing Livy." Elliot laid his head back.

"Oh and EL." Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah Liv." Elliot looked down at her.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." Olivia laid her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

"Me either Livy. Me either." He looked down at her and smiled.

_Three hours later._

"Hey you two wake up we are in Atlanta." Fin yelled over them.

"Awe let them sleep Fin they are too cute." John said sarcastically.

"Shut up John." Elliot went to push him when he realized Olivia's hand was laced together with his.

"Livy wake up we are here." Elliot shook her gently. She woke up and smiled. Then she saw their hands.

"Not even in your dreams Stabler." Olivia stood up, and walked off the plane with Casey and Melinda. They were laid over for an hour, but then they were on their plane to the Bahamas. Olivia and Elliot were next to each other again, but this time Fin was sitting by Munch, and Casey by Melinda.

"Alright Liv wake me when we get there." Elliot laid his head on Olivia.

"EL get off." Olivia laughed and pushed him gently. Then laying her head on his shoulder.

"Oh so this only works one way I get it." He laughed, and she did too. They talked for a little bit, but before they knew it they were both asleep. Two hours later Elliot woke up. They were just about to land, and he shook Olivia awake. "Liv! We are here! Wake up Liv!" Elliot looked out the window at the beautiful resorts. He had to lean over Olivia, and when she woke up to look she pushed him out of the way.

"Wow it is beautiful." Olivia was amazed. "Isn't it El?"She was still looking out the window.

"Yeah it is." Elliot spoke staring at the back of Olivia's head. After the plane landed they all met in the airport. All their luggage had gotten there safe and sound. They grabbed their bags, and turned around to see a man standing across the room holding a sign that said Manhattan SVU Detectives. They walked over, and gave the man their names. He walked them out to a giant stretch limo.

"This will take you to your house. Enjoy your stay." He walked away as they all climbed in. It was gorgeous inside. Red seats, TV, and a mini-fridge.

"Wow if Cragen got us this nice of a limo, I wonder what the house is like?" Fin laughed. The rest of the ride was somewhat quiet. Mostly looking out the window, and a lot of Ohhh and Ahhhh's. Then they saw it. The house they would be living in for the next three weeks. It was gorgeous.

The house was three stories not including the basement, and was white with blue shutters. Inside there was a full kitchen, and dining room. Then there was the living room. It had a white couch that wrapped around the room. It had a huge flat screen TV, and a DVD, VCR, Playstation 3, Wii, and Surround system. On the second floor there were two bedrooms, and then there were two more on the third floor. All of them had their own balconys, and different views of the ocean. Fin and Munch decided to share a room, and Casey and Melinda shared another. That gave Olivia and Elliot each their own room. Inside each room were two walk in closets, a full bathroom, and two queen-sized beds. The basement had a movie theater, and game room that the guys automatically fell in love with. They stayed down there while the girls explored outside. Outside was a huge in ground pool, and hot tub. There was also a full length basket ball and tennis court. There was a private walkway to the beach, and a pool house with a bar and grill. They guys came out and fell in love with the outdoor portion of the house too. They all decided they should unpack, and then play. The girls took the second floor, and the boys took the third. Olivia was unpacking when Elliot came to her door.

"Hey Liv. Isn't this place great!" Elliot plopped down on her giant bed. She had moved the two queen-sized beds together.

"Yeah it's amazing I'm going to go layout. Want to come?" Olivia came out of her closet in her blue and white bikini.

"Yeah sure." Elliot already had his swim trunks on so they walked down to the beach. Olivia laid a towel out on the sand, and Elliot ran to the water. "Liv get in here." Elliot was splashing in the water like a fourth grader.

"I don't think so Stabler." Olivia moved her white sunglasses down just enough to see him. He got out of the water, and walked over to her. He knelt down next to her.

"Please Livy." Elliot gave her the puppy dog face.

"No El, I don't want to get wet." Olivia laid flat out on the sand.

"Fine, I'll go play by myself." Elliot stood up and walked away pretending to pout. Then he had a better idea. He ran back over to her, and scooped her up off the ground.

"Elliot Stabler! Put me down! Elliot don't!" Olivia yelled, but it was too late Elliot had already ran into the water, and put her down when the water was deep enough to hit his waist.

"Your wet Liv." He laughed as she came out of the water. She was soaked now.

"Elliot I hate you!" She was far from serious.

"Awwe Livy don't hate me." Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. He was messing with her.

"Elliot let go." Olivia laughed.

"Oh Olivia here, really, this isn't a private beach you…Oh god Liv.. Ah there there." Now he was really messing with her.

"Elliot stop it!" Olivia laid her head on his chest and laughed.

"Stop what Liv." Casey yelled from the beach.

"Nothing Case." Olivia blushed. She couldn't believe they were all standing there.

"Kiss her El, no one is going to tell." Fin yelled from the beach.

"Nah I don't think so Fin." Elliot yelled his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Munch chanted from the beach.

"They are acting like little kids." Olivia had her arms around Elliot's neck.

"You want to kiss me Liv." Elliot smiled at her.

"Will it make them stop?" Olivia smiled Elliot's favorite smile back to him.

"I think so." Elliot leaned his head down, and kissed her softly. Then it became more and more as Elliot slid his hands down, and grabbed her butt lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and then finally pulled back.

"Wow Liv." Was all Munch could say.

"Yeah wow Liv." Elliot looked back at her.

"Your pretty wow yourself Stabler." She smiled at him as she unwrapped her legs from his waist, and walked back to the beach to lay out with Casey and Melinda.

**Review Review Review!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twoooo!!!! Ughh guys school starts tomorrow!!! That means fewer updates sorry! I will try to put a couple up for each story tonight! **

Olivia walked onto the beach, and as she passed Fin she winked at him. She then went over to where her towel was still laying, and laid down. Casey was on one side of her, and Melinda was on the other.

"Liv what the hell was that!" Casey sat up, and looked down at her.

"Yeah Liv since when are you and Elliot going at it?" Melinda stayed laying on her stomach, and turned her head.

"We aren't together guys. We were just messing with Munch." Olivia put her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm." Casey laid back down.

"Yeah sure you were Liv." Melinda turned her head the other way.

Elliot walked out of the water to where Munch and Fin were still standing.

"Wow man." Was all Fin could say.

"Finally El, you kissed Liv." Munch laughed.

"Guys we were just joking so you would all shut up over here." Elliot laughed and walked over to where the girls were laying. He picked up a Frisbee, and through it at Fin hitting him in the back.

"What the hell El!" Fin yelled, and through it back to him.

"Let me throw it Let me throw it." Munch yelled. Elliot tossed it to him, but Fin intercepted it.

"Let's play Munchy in the the middle." Fin laughed, and threw it back to Elliot. They went on for ten minutes before Elliot threw it, and Munch intercepted it.

"Hah. You are in the middle now El." Munch tossed it to Fin. The game went on for about an hour, and then the boys decided to build a sandcastle.

"Look at them lazy girls. They couldn't build one of these if their lives depended on it." Fin was dumping water into their moat around the castle.

"I believe that was a challenge girls." Melinda stared at the other two.

"Ugh guys can't we just lay here in the heat pleaseeeeee!!!" Olivia begged as she rolled over onto her stomach. Then she heard footsteps behind her.

"You couldn't do it anyway Liv." Elliot had sat down next to her. She looked to her other side to see that Casey and Melinda had both left to go build the girls sandcastle.

"Oh couldn't I Stabler?" She was now sitting up facing him.

"Nope you might get some sand under your nails." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand. She looked around to see that Casey and Melinda were too busy hauling water over to the beach to notice, and Fin was too busy yelling at Munch.

"Stabler I think we should make this contest a little more interesting." Olivia ran her hand down his arm. She loved it, his arms were so big and muscular.

"Oh yeah how." Elliot asked, but Olivia was already standing between the two groups.

"Hey guys, I say we build three sandcastles. In groups of two. Me and Munch, Casey and Fin, Elliot and Melinda." They all looked at her amazed that she didn't put herself with Elliot.

"Okay what does winning team get?" Fin looked up at Liv.

"Whatever they want from the two other teams." Olivia stared directly at Elliot who smiled. After that everyone laughed, but agreed. An hour later all the sandcastles were done. They looked at them all. Casey and Fin had built a traditional sandcastle with a moat. Elliot and Melinda had decorated theirs with shells, and Munch and Olivia had one that had a drawbridge that actually worked, thanks to munch.

"Well who should win?" Elliot looked at Olivia who had moved next to him. They fought over it for another twenty minutes, but then agreed that Elliot and Melinda should win because it was the only one without a moat.

"So Mel what do you want?" Fin smiled at her. He would never admit, but Fin loved Melinda.

"Dinner." Melinda smiled, and walked over to gather up the towels with Casey.

"Figures Fin women can get whatever they want, and they want food." Munch laughed, and Fin and him went to catch up with Casey and Melinda.

"Alright Stabler you are the only one who can really cook here so lets go." Olivia turned to walk away, but Elliot grabbed her hand.

"Hold on there Benson you didn't ask me what I wanted." Elliot held her arm.

"Huh?" Olivia was now standing in front of him.

"I was on the winning team so I get whatever I want from the losers too. You were a loser." Elliot stepped closer to her.

"And what would you like Stabler?" Olivia put her hands on his shoulders. He lowered his head so their lips were but inches apart. Olivia couldn't believe what he was about to do.

She went to close the gap when he whispered. "Casey!" He laughed and ran off. Olivia laughed too, and chased after him. After all it was all good fun.

When they were all back in the house they changed, and Elliot put hamburgers on the grill. Fin and Munch went out with him while Olivia was in the kitchen.

"Where are the guys?" Casey came down the stairs with Melinda.

"Well Elliot went out to put hamburgers on the grill, and now Munch and Fin are helping him watch them. You guys want to help me make salad, and put the fries in the oven." Olivia was pulling all the ingredients for the salad out of cupboards.

"Yeah sure." Both girls walked over, and helped Liv throw all the ingredients into the giant bowl. They talked, and before they knew it the guys were back in the kitchen with a plate full of hamburgers. They decided to eat outside, and Fin set the table with Munch.

"Liv this salad is awesome." Fin looked up at her as he shoved more down his throat.

"Thankyou. Casey and Mel need to take some of the credit too." All three girls smiled.

"Yeah Liv it's really good." Munch was shoving it into his mouth too.

"What! Nobody likes the hamburgers?" Elliot looked around at all of them.

"Awe El you know we love them." Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks at least one of you do." Elliot shoved a fry into his mouth.

"I love them too El, but I'm not kissing your cheek." Munch said from the other side of the table. That caused everyone to laugh.

"Hey guys after we eat let's swim." Casey was getting up from the table. Everyone agreed, and Casey, Melinda, and Munch decided they would clear the table. Olivia, Fin, and Elliot went up to their rooms to change. Ten minutes later Olivia heard Casey, Melinda, and Munch come up the stairs. She was already dressed, but now she was trying to figure out how to pin her hair up. That was when she saw Elliot standing in her doorway.

"You forgot to lock it." Elliot looked at her smiling.

"And you just thought that mean Elliot Stabler please come into my room." Olivia laughed as she continued to mess with her hair.

"Leave it down." Elliot had begun his way across the room, and stood behind her.

"El, I don't like it down." Olivia turned around and looked at him.

"Well Liv, I won the challenge, and that means I get whatever I want from you losers, and I want your hair down." Elliot pulled the clip, and watched her hair fall around her to her shoulders.

"El-" Olivia tried to protest, but was cut off.

"Gorgeous." Elliot had his fingers wrapped up in her hair. "C'mon let's go." Elliot took her hand, and ran down the hallway. They were the first ones out to the pool, and Elliot jumped off the diving board. "C'mon Liv it's warm." She was still putting her towel down on a pool chair.

"El, I swear if this is cold." Olivia walked onto the diving board.

"It's not lets go." Elliot splashed her. Then she took a deep breath, and dove off the diving board. When she splashed into the water she realized that it was actually really warm. When she came up for a breath Elliot was in front of her. "See I told you it was warm." Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned closer to her, last time she knew he was joking, but this time. This time it felt so real. That was when

SPLASH!!!!!!

They all jumped in from different sides of the pool.

"Sorry I we interrupting something? Casey laughed.

"Nope nothing." Elliot pulled away from Olivia, and swam over to the guys. They all swam around, and then Olivia, Casey, and Melinda got into the hot tub. After relaxing for about ten minutes the guys started yelling for them.

"Hey! You guys want to play chicken!" Fin yelled.

"Yeah!" Casey and Melinda both yelled giving Liv no choice.

"Sure." Liv jumped out of the hot tub, and followed them.

"I call Casey!" John yelled.

"Alright Munchy." Casey jumped in the pool, and swam next to him.

"El which one do you want?" Fin leaned over towards him, and they both stared at the girls.

"I'll take Liv." Elliot swam over to her. "You ready?" Elliot was still a few feet away from her.

"You know it Stabler." Olivia watched as Munch and Fin both went underwater, and Casey and Melinda climbed onto their shoulders. Olivia went to swim behind Elliot, but he grabbed her from behind, and lifted her over his head setting her down on his shoulders.

"Show Off!!!" Munch yelled at him.

"Shut up Munch." Elliot laughed. "Hold on tight Livy." Elliot laughed, and walked towards Fin and Munch.

"Which two first?" Fin asked.

"I want to go against Liv." Casey spoke up.

"Alright Olivia and Me vs. Casey and Munch." Elliot swam closer to Munch.

"3…2…1…Go!" Melinda yelled, and Elliot launched towards Munch almost causing Olivia to fall. Casey reached forward and grabbed Olivia's hands. They pushed into each other as Elliot and Munch fought below. Finally after about five minutes of nothing Elliot took his foot, and took John out at the knees.

"Hah! We Win!" Elliot swam backwards, still balancing Liv on his shoulders. This game went on till dark, when they all decided to get in the hot tub. It was slightly awkward. Casey and John had suddenly got very close, he had his arm around her, and she was pressed against him. Fin and Melinda had finally hit it off. Fin had her sitting on his lap. And then there were Elliot and Olivia. They didn't know what they were. Best friends? Partner? More? Who knew these days. It was eleven o'clock when they decided they should go to sleep. John and Fin switched things up. Casey had moved into John's room, and Fin had moved into Melinda's room. Elliot and Olivia were in the kitchen when they all went upstairs.

"Wonder how much sleep I will get tonight?" Olivia smiled at Elliot.

"You should go to sleep you look exhausted." Elliot smiled back. She did look exhausted, but she was still gorgeous.

"Yeah I should night El." She gave him a hug, and he held onto her slightly longer than she expected.

"Night Livy." He let go of her and she smiled. She loved when he called her that. Elliot sat in the kitchen for a while thinking about Liv. Thinking about John and Casey, and Fin and Melinda. He thought about Kathy back home, and his kids. He thought what Kathy would have thought of him after tonight. Then he realized it didn't matter. Kathy had cheated on him. She had let her boyfriend move in with her and the kids. And above all because of his job she had fought, and won full custody of all five kids. He hated her. He hated everything about her. Then it hit him. The woman he loved, and always would love was laying upstairs in her bed. Elliot ran up the stairs two at a time. He got to Liv's room, and opened the door.

"El, whatsup." She rolled over half asleep.

"Liv, remember earlier when you asked me what I want." Elliot shut the door and locked the door. Then he walked closer to her.

"Yeah El, can this wait till morning I'm exhausted." Olivia was staring at him with her big brown eyes.

"Nope I need it now." Elliot sat on the bed.

"Okay what is it that you want El." Olivia sat up on her elbows.

"You Liv." Elliot didn't wait for a response he crashed his lips into hers. "I love you Livy." He kissed her harder again.

"El!" Olivia pushed him away from her.

"What Liv?" Elliot thought for sure this is what she wanted too.

"El, I won't be the rebound from Kathy." Olivia looked at him like she was about to cry.

"Liv you aren't." Elliot grabbed her hand. "I have loved you forever Livy. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize." Elliot kissed her hand softly.

"You promise I'm not?" Olivia's eyes were still tearing up.

"I promise you aren't baby." Elliot kissed her again softly, and this time she laid her head against the pillow, and let him go.

"El, I love you too." She kissed him softly again, and then he let her fall asleep in his arms.

**Alright sorry but this one took too long. I kept getting interrupted. No more tonight I will update as soon as possible. REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ughh guys school is impossible!!!! I took two science classes this year thinking oh it wont be that bad, and guess what??? It is!!! I hate biology!!! And of course with high school comes drama!!!! Ugh its been a rough couple of weeks! Oh well…EO!!

"Has anyone seen El or Liv this morning?" Casey asked as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Nah, El's door was still shut when I came down. He is probably sleeping in." Fin was making eggs.

"Yeah Liv's was too." Melinda was helping him.

"We will wake them when we are done cooking." John said as he put bacon on.

"They were the last one to go to bed last night. Do you think they finally did it?" Fin asked, and Melinda hit his arm.

"Of course they didn't do it. They are partners. They can't just do it Fin." Melinda laughed.

"I don't know if I had been partnered with Liv all those years. All those late night stake outs. Not to mention the whole thing when El was undercover with the crazy wild life people, and Liv was his prostitute. I'd have done her." John looked at Fin.

"Oh really!" Casey shot back at him. There was an awkward silence.

"Who wants orange juice?" Fin asked to break the silence. They all laughed.

"Someone go wake those two up." Melinda yelled as she pulled glasses down from the cupboard.

"I'll get them." Casey got up, and walked up to Liv's room. It took her a total of two minutes before she came bolting back down the stairs. "THEY DID DO IT!!!!!!" Casey screamed.

"What do you mean Case?" Fin let go of the pan of eggs.

"El and Liv. They did it. He is in her bed right now." Casey squealed.

"Did you walk in on them????" Munch sounded surprised.

"No I didn't walk in on them dummy. But he is in there." Casey said.

"I have to see this for myself." Melinda walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. She was followed by the others. Fin caught up to her just as she went to open the door to Liv's room.

"No one say anything, we don't want to wake them." Fin laughed, and pushed the door open. Sure enough Elliot was laying next to Olivia. Neither of them seemed to have clothes on, and they were pressed just about as close as they could be.

"Does this mean we will be aunts and uncles??" Munch yelled into the room. Elliot stirred, and opened his eyes to see the four of them staring at them.

"Shit!" Elliot said before he let his head fall back onto the pillow next to Liv's. "Hey Livy" He kissed her softly. "Wake up, we have unwanted company." Olivia opened her eyes. "Morning gorgeous." He kissed her softly again.

"Morning hun." Olivia still didn't know that the other four were standing there.

"So gorgeous, hun if you don't mind can we go eat?" Munch said from the doorway, and Liv shot straight up in her bed.

"What? How long have you four been there?" Olivia yelled.

"Long enough gorgeous." Fin laughed.

"Get out of here." Elliot laughed, and sat up.

"Okay, but only cause I don't want to see you naked Stabler." Fin shut the door, and they went downstairs.

"Well, they know." Elliot looked at Liv.

"No way Sherlock!" Liv laughed, and got out of bed to get dressed.

"What do you want to do today?" Elliot walked over to her.

"I want to go boogy boarding. I haven't done that since I was little." Olivia put on a bathing suit.

"Can you still do it?" Elliot laughed, as he pulled on swim trunks.

"I'm sure I can. Hey can you tie this?" Olivia turned around so her back was to Elliot, and he tied the strap around her neck. After he was done she grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on. "Ready?" She asked as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"Yup." Elliot said as he put a white t-shirt on, and they left the room. They went downstairs to find everyone eating.

"Hey guys, you want to go boogy boarding today?" Elliot sat down next to Munch.

"Yeah, but can the girls do it." Fin asked.

"Well, Liv says she can, but I doubt it, and I doubt you two can either." Elliot laughed, and shoved eggs into his mouth.

"We can so!" The three women all said at once.

"Fine, we'll see." Munch laughed, and they finished eating breakfast in almost silence. When they were done, Elliot walked over and started washing dishes.

"Hey girls want to clear the table?" Fin asked.

"Not really." Casey said, and all three of them ran out the back door.

"Great now we are stuck with this." Munch started grabbing plates.

"Ah it's not that bad." Elliot said as he continued to wash dishes.

"So El, what was up with lastnight?" Fin asked.

"Yeah El spill is she good?" Munch asked as he handed Elliot another plate.

"Guys it was amazing. Best sex ever." Elliot laughed at himself, but it was.

"Wow El, so what about Kathy?" Munch brought him back to reality.

"Munch you know we are getting divorced." Elliot shot back.

"Aw man how many times have you said that I think its like six now." Fin was exaggerating, but it had been quite a lot.

"No it's for real I love Liv." Elliot didn't want to think about Kathy.

"Fine man. Fine." Fin went back to helping Elliot.

**Outside**

"So Liv, how is Elliot." Casey asked.

"He is good, you guys just talked to him." Olivia was confused.

"Not that kind of good dumbass. How is he as in how is he in bed?" Melinda laughed.

"Oh that." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah that." Casey said sarcastically.

"Most amazing sex ever guys!" Olivia squealed. They all started cracking up.

"Man I can't believe you got catholic Stabler to sleep with you before the divorce." Casey was still laughing.

"He isn't divorced yet?" Olivia was even more confused now she thought for sure he had signed the papers.

"Nope, hasn't signed the papers yet, but then again he never does. Not till the last minute, and then they end up getting back together, or another baby is born, or-" Melinda was cut off.

"Melinda, that's not going to happen this time because he loves Liv this time." Casey looked to Olivia who looked in complete shock.

"Oh of course that isn't going to happen this time." Melinda saved herself.

"Hey you guys ready to go to the beach." Fin asked as the three guys walked out of the house.

"Yup!" Casey and Melinda jumped up, and grabbed Munch and Fin.

"Ready babe?" Elliot knelt down next to Olivia who was still sitting on the edge of the deck.

"No." Olivia would not let herself cry.

"Why not? You were all excited like ten minutes ago." Elliot sat down.

"I need to talk to you." Olivia muttered.

"Okay what?" Elliot wrapped his arm around her, but she pulled away.

"Why didn't you sign the divorce papers?" Olivia never looked him in the eye.

"I never got around to it." Elliot spoke softly now.

"You didn't want to did you?" Olivia was on the verge of tears.

"No, I won't lie to you, I didn't. I didn't want to think it was over. But Liv that doesn't change the fact that I love you." Elliot spoke, but Olivia had already gotten up, and was walking towards the stairs to get off the deck.

"Olivia!" Elliot yelled as he jumped up.

"I knew it Elliot! I knew you still loved her! And I still let myself get close to you! I hate you Stabler!" Olivia walked off in the opposite direction of the beach. He followed her to the front of the house.

"Olivia stop!" He yelled as she was getting into the front of one of the convertibles that had been rented for them.

"No Stabler." Olivia started the car, and pulled away.

"Damnit!" Elliot yelled as he ran back into the house to grab another set of keys. He grabbed the keys to the green jeep, and headed back out. He started the jeep, and headed in the direction Liv went. The convertible was faster. He wouldn't catch her.

Olivia had hit the highway. She was flying. She never knew how fast you could actually push a convertible to. She loved it. She would have to get herself one of these things. She was looking at all of the amazing features on the inside of the car. Then she heard a horn.

Elliot searched for an hour. He went all over the town. He couldn't find Olivia. She would have to come home eventually he would just go wait for her. Twenty minutes later he was back in front of the beach house, and Casey came running out to him.

"Elliot!" Casey hugged him.

"Umm hi Casey?" Elliot was confused then the other three came out of the house. Melinda hugged him also, and the guys stood back.

"Man, we thought you were with her? We thought it was you too." Fin said.

"We were freaking out what took you so long?" Casey asked.

"Where did you even go. One second you there the next your gone." Munch spoke sternly. Almost like a father.

"EL, we were so worried. We thought you were gone." Melinda hugged him again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elliot yelled.

"Man, you don't know?" Fin asked.

"Know what?" Elliot was freaking out.

"Damn El, well umm Munch should tell you." Fin took a step back.

"Umm, well, Melinda's the M.E. maybe she should." Munch just put his head down.

"Elliot…well…ummm….you see…Casey is the best talker I mean she is a prosecuter." Melinda shoved Casey.

"Fine I'll say it. You see Elliot, it's Olivia." Casey started to cry.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What happened????????????????????????? Well I'm done for tonight!!! Don't hate me I'll be back soon!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here it goes…**

"What do you mean it's Olivia….What the hell happened to her?" Elliot yelled.

"El, calm down, yelling will do nothing she is at the hospital we are headed over there now." Casey spoke as they all went to respective cars. Munch started up the red camaro that he and Casey were going in. Fin took the silver Mercedes with Melinda, and Elliot got back into the jeep. They all peeled out of the driveway, and sped to the hospital.

**Abacos Hospital**

Elliot was the first one through the door, and ran to the nurses station.

"Hey yeah, my friend her name is Olivia Benson she was in a car wreck. Where is she?" Elliot rambled off.

"Désolé ne parlent pas anglais" The nurse said back.

"Great just perfect you don't speak English." Elliot was pissed. "Do you." Elliot pointed at the woman. "Speak." Elliot pointed at her mouth. "Espanol." The woman shook her head confused. "Okay guess not." Following the same pattern he asked again. "Do you speak Francais." Elliot prayed she would say yes he took a little French in high school because Kathy wanted to.

"Oh oui." The woman spoke.

_Oui…oh yeah that means yes okay French _Elliot thought.

"Oui…okay mon ami….Olivia Benson….C'est dans cet hospital….Où est-elle." He thought he got all that right.

"Oh Olivia. Oui." The nurse went through files. "Chambre 322." She looked up but Elliot was already gone and the others were following him. They reached Room 322 as a doctor was coming out.

"Oh god please tell me you speak English?" Elliot couldn't handle another French conversation.

"Yes I do." The doctor laughed. "I assume you had to talk to the nurse in the front. She is new, and still learning English. Anyway how can I help you?" The doctor had shut the door.

"I am Detective Elliot Stabler, these are Detectives Fin Tutuola and John Munch. This is Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak, and Medical Examiner Melinda Warner. We are all from Manhattan Special Victims Unit." Elliot knew the doctor would know why they were standing there.

"Ah you are here about Miss Benson's condition." The doctor walked towards a set of couches.

"Yes, please tell us." Casey was crying.

"I need to know who her next of kin is in case certain forms need to be signed." The doctor looked Casey in the eyes.

"I am her next of kin." Elliot spoke.

"Oh…I prefer to speak with you alone first then." The doctor got up, and walked away with Elliot. They went to a smaller office, and the doctor sat down behind a desk.

"Tell me doc, whats up with her." Elliot sat in a chair across from him.

"First I need to know how you are her next of kin. Your last name is Stabler hers is Benson. Is she a sister, cousin, niece what?" The doctor was going through papers.

"She is my partner. She has no family except for a half-brother who she barely knows. I am her family." Elliot was fighting back tears.

"Alright." The doctor went back to looking through her file.

"Tell me Doc! What is wrong with her?" Elliot was becoming agitated.

"It's not good Mr. Stabler. She will be touch and go for quite some time. She is considered to be in what we call our ICU, and in critical condition. She hit a semi Mr. Stabler. The convertible completely flipped over. Your partner is extremely lucky she is not in the morgue right now." The doctor could tell this was hurting Elliot.

"When will she be awake?" Elliot muttered.

"She may not awake. You and your friends need to prepare for the worst. I think you all talking to her may help, but she may move into a vegetative state. She has very low brain activity." The doctor was trying to break it easy, but it was hard.

"And if she does slip into one?" Elliot was fighting back tears.

"You need to be prepared to sign the papers to cut off her feeding tube." The doctor put that paper in the front of Olivia's file.

"Doc, I can't do that." Elliot let tears fall.

"You need to think about what she would want Detective." The doctor stood up.

"Okay. Thankyou. Can I see her?" Elliot asked as they walked out of the office.

"Yes, you can go in first. Would you like me to tell the others?" The doctor was standing in front of Olivia's door.

"Yes please." Elliot spoke.

"Alright." The doctor opened Olivia's door, and Elliot slid in. He stood there for a while. He didn't go near her. He just looked at her. She looked so peaceful. Like an angel.

"Olivia. I'm so sorry. I drove you to this Olivia. You have to know that I love you. I always have. I should have signed the damn papers before I left. Maybe you wouldn't be here now fighting for your life if I had." He grabbed her hand and held it close to him. "Olivia I need you. You keep me strong, and you keep me from going crazy on perps, you have kept me from killing a couple. When I was upset I didn't go to Kathy I went to you. Through every almost divorce you have been there. The time I got shot by Kyle Ackerman in court. You came to see me that night. That time Gitano held me at gunpoint. You were the only person I was thinking about. All the things I didn't tell you. How much I loved you. I thought I never would get to. The time Picard bashed my head into that window. I knew you were holding me against you. I couldn't tell you how great it felt, but I knew. And when I couldn't see it not only scared me that I would never see my son, but it also scared me that I would never see you again. You, and your big, brown eyes. I was scared to death Liv. Everytime we go out on a job I get worried. These people out there they aren't like you and me. They don't care who you are. Child, adult, black, white, man, woman, gay, or straight. They shoot anyone. I would take a bullet for you Liv. I would do anything for you. And if I could I'd change this day all around, and be the one in that car not you! Because you don't deserve this Olivia. You don't! I do I am the asshole! But you, you are strong, and you are going to get through this. You have too." Elliot was letting tears flow freely at this point. He was never one to cry, but this was a rare occasion. This was Olivia. His Olivia. "I love you." He choked out, and then leaned down, and kissed her softly.

"Can I come in?" Casey poked her head through the door.

"Yeah." Elliot wiped his face.

"I'm sorry El, but this is Liv she will pull through." Casey held Olivia's other hand.

"I hope." Elliot stared at her.

"What are you going to do if they ask you to sign the papers El?" Casey had to know what he would do to her best friend.

"I don't know Casey." Elliot looked back at Olivia.

"El, you have to know." Casey was concerned.

"I don't know Casey." Elliot said more firmly.

"El, this is Liv. She wouldn't want to live like that!" Casey rose her voice.

"I know Casey." Elliot tried to remain calm.

"So what you are going to leave her a vegetable!" Casey yelled. Elliot stood up still holding Olivia's hand.

"You think I want to leave her a vegetable! You think I want this Casey! She can hear you! I know the doctor doesn't think she can, but I know she can! You think I want her to die! You have no clue what she would want, or how she would want to live. You get no say in it either! We are not talking about this around her!" Elliot sat back down.

"Fine." Was all Casey said before she went back to focusing on Olivia.

"I'm sorry I had to yell in front of you love." Elliot moved her hair aside with his free hand.

"She can't hear you El." Casey spoke softly.

"Yes she can! I know she can!" Elliot spoke quietly but firmly.

"Can we come in?" The other three were at the door.

"Yeah." Elliot spoke.

"She looks peaceful." Melinda spoke as she walked over to Casey.

"She is. She is somewhere she loves. Trying to get better. I know she is." Elliot rubbed her hand.

"El, doc said we should be prepared." Fin spoke.

"I know. I won't kill her. I can't kill her." Elliot started to cry again.

"It's not killing her El. It's freeing her. She will be trapped in that body if you don't. Never be able to do anything again." Munch stood behind him.

"I know Munch." Elliot was fighting back massive tears.

"She of all people will go to heaven El. She has done so much good in her life." Fin remained at the end of Olivia's bed.

"I know she will. She already was an angel on earth." Elliot moved her hair again. They sat there in silence for a while. Till the doctor came back in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." The doctor knew it was wrong to pull these people away from her, but he had to.

"Can I stay?" Elliot spoke.

"Yes, but no one else." The doctor walked towards them.

"Can we bring him up some food before we leave?" Casey asked.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks Case." Elliot looked back to Olivia.

"Alright, bye Liv." Casey kissed Olivia's hand, and walked over to Munch.

"Hang in there Liv." Munch spoke and they left the room.

"Bye baby girl. You be strong." Fin held her hand for a moment, and then grabbed Melinda's.

"Bye Liv. We will see you in the morning." Melinda and Fin walked out.

"Quite the group." The doctor spoke to Elliot.

"Yeah we are all close." Elliot never took his eyes off of Olivia.

" I can see that." The doctor chuckled. "What about you? Where is your girl?"

"I don't have one anymore." Elliot squeezed her hand tighter.

"Was it her?" The doctor felt worse now.

"Yeah it was." Elliot felt a tear fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." The doctor was putting something into her IV.

"It ended before the accident." Elliot was venting to a man he barely knew.

"Oh" The doctor didn't want to pry.

"Yeah. She found out I hadn't signed the divorce papers from my former wife." Elliot couldn't believe he was saying all this.

"Oh…I'm sorry but I must go." The doctor left the room.

"Damn Olivia, I think that doctor was pissed that I said you were mine. I think he has a little something for you. He is young. You haven't seen him yet, but he resembles Dean. You would probably like him. He seems nice, but until you wake up, and can tell me you like him. You are mine still." Elliot stood up, and slid into the bed next to Olivia. It was actually quite large. He was almost comfortable. "I love you…forever and always Olivia Benson." He kissed her head, and fell asleep next to her.

**You have to admit this would be pretty cute in the show! Season 11 two days!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Abacos hospital 3:30 am**

"Mr. Stabler, Mr. Stabler please wake up." The doctor spoke softly.

"Uh what happened?" Elliot was sleeping in the bed next to Olivia.

"Nothing you just dosed off. I was checking on Olivia, and I need to connect a tube to her arm that you are laying on." The doctor was holding a long thin tube.

"Oh I'm sorry." Elliot stood up.

"No problem." The doctor connected the tube.

"Well, any change?" Elliot rubbed her hand

"Not any worse, but also not any better. We should know more by morning, but I would really appreciate it if you would eat something. I don't want to have to admit you too." The doctor chuckled.

"Will she be okay if I go get something?" Elliot didn't want to leave her, but he was starving.

"Absolutely Mr. Stabler." The doctor left the room.

"Alright Olivia. I'm just going to go to that 24 hour diner down the road. I will be back in an hour I promise." Elliot kissed her head, and left the room. "I'll be back in an hour doc." Elliot walked down the hall.

"Okay" The doctor was going through files. Elliot got to the diner, and got a seat quickly because who else is eating at 3:30 in the morning.

"Hi, can I help you?" A young blonde waitress asked.

"Umm yeah I'm just going to have some pancakes and bacon." Elliot handed her the menu.

"And to drink?" The waitress scribbled down his order.

"Coffee. Black." Elliot was half asleep still.

"Alright , I'll be back." She winked at him, and walked away. In the mean time Elliot decided to call Casey he was sure none of them were sleeping. She picked up on the second ring.

"Elliot! What's wrong?" She yelled into the phone.

"Nothing Case. I'm at a diner getting food. She is still the same. Why are you still up?" Elliot had just gotten his coffee. The waitress was less than pleased he was on the phone.

"We could never sleep El. We have just been sitting in the living room all night." Casey looked at her friends who all were worried.

"You guys should really get some sleep." Elliot knew he still needed some.

"We can't El. Fin pacing by the phone since we got home thinking you would call with bad news. Munch is convinced the government knows we are here, and has something to do with Liv's accident. Melinda is doing all her medical stuff trying to figure out who's fault it was. And, she is my best friend El. I can't sleep if I tried. Everytime I close my eyes I see her." Casey was starting to cry.

"Alright, tell Fin to relax. Everything is going to be okay, and I will call your cell if anything happens. Tell Munch that not even the Feds knew we were here because Dean went to the squad room the other day with random flowers for Olivia. You, I know how you feel, I can't believe I managed to sleep earlier. Maybe because I was with her. And tell Melinda if she is looking for someone to put the blame on she should put it on me." This was all his fault.

"El, don't think like that." Casey hated to see him beat himself up over this.

"My foods here I have to go." Elliot shut the phone.

"Long call?" The waitress said as she put the plate down.

"Yeah." Elliot didn't feel like talking about it with a complete stranger.

"Girlfriend?" The waitress obviously had no problem with it.

"No, co-worker." Elliot didn't feel like explaining what a DA was.

"Oh, what do you do?" The waitress sat next to him.

"I'm a detective, for Special Victims." Maybe if he told her enough gruesome details she would go away.

"My dad is a cop. He deals with a lot of tourist homicides and kidnappings." She put her order pad down.

_Damnit, nothing was going to bother this girl._ Elliot thought to himself. "Oh we deal with rape."

"He has helped with those cases. It's stressful." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah it is." Elliot couldn't believe he found her attractive.

"I am in the academy this is a part time job." She turned to face him.

"Really…A pretty girl like you?" Elliot put down his fork.

"Why thank you. And what pretty girls can't be police officers?" She laughed.

"Oh no they can. My partner is gorgeous." He was also laughing, as the waitress removed her hand.

"Oh, you like her?" She looked at her order pad.

"Yes I do, but she is unconscious in the hospital here right now." He thought back to that gorgeous woman in the hospital while he was sitting here flirting with a girl who was barely legal.

"Oh my, is she the detective that hit a semi?" She covered her mouth.

"Yeah, that's her." Elliot looked back at his plate suddenly not hungry.

"I am so sorry." She hugged him. For some reason he didn't want to let her go.

"Thankyou." He squeezed her tighter.

"So are you going back to the hospital?" She asked, and finally pulled away.

"Yeah." He pulled money out of his wallet.

"You should go home and sleep its almost five." The waitress looked at her watch.

"Five? I have been gone for that long? I need to get back to her." He stood up, and handed the waitress a twenty.

"It only cost eight dollars." The waitress looked confused.

"Just keep it I really need to go. Think of it as your lucky night you got an awesome tip." Elliot headed for the door.

"Wait. You can't give me that great of a tip unless you get something amazing." The waitress wasted no time. She reached up, and kissed Elliot softly. He didn't pull away. He deepened the kiss. He couldn't believe he was doing this. What was he doing? This was so wrong, but it felt so right. He slid his hands down to her waist, and pulled her into him. She wrapped a leg around his waist. Finally he pulled away.

"I'm sorry this is wrong, and I do need to go." He went to his car, and pulled out of the parking lot towards the hospital. He was parking when his phone vibrated. He ignored the caller ID. "Stabler." He was used to that.

"Mr. Stabler, It's Doctor Ryan. I am calling about your partner Olivia." He sounded calm.

"Yup, I'm outside what's up doc?" Elliot was shutting the door to his car.

"She just crashed, no brain activity, no way to reverse it. I'm sorry, but I will have the forms ready for you." The doctor still remained calm.

"I'll be up doc." Elliot shut the phone, and sobbed into his car. Then he called Casey. She picked up on the second ring again.

"Novak." She spoke. She sounded tired.

"Casey, she crashed, she's dead." Elliot was crying.

"We are on our way." Casey hung up the phone.

"Damnit!" Elliot screamed into the night, and then made his way into the hospital.

"Mr. Stabler, I am so sorry." The doctor met him at the door.

"It's cool. I need to wait for everyone else to get here." He walked towards Olivia's room.

"Of course." The doctor followed him.

"May I see her?" Elliot really didn't care what his answer was he was going in that room.

"Of course." The doctor opened the door.

"Hey Livy." Elliot walked towards her. "I'm sorry I left you. I was starving. I should have waited. I should have been here damnit. Ah Liv, you can't leave me. I love you too much. All the things we haven't done. You wanted kids Livy. How can you leave without having them? I wanted you to have my kids. I know that's selfish I already have five, but I did. You know I love you Livy. No matter how far apart we are. I will always love you." He kissed her softly. "My angel."

Casey burst through the door sobbing. "She can't be gone." She grabbed Olivia's hand.

"She is Case." Elliot rubbed Casey's head that was buried in Olivia's arm. The rest of them came through a few moments later.

"Well El, what is your plan?" Munch asked.

"I'm going to sign the paper, but first I think we should all say goodbye to her on our own." Elliot looked at them.

"I'll go first." Fin said.

"Alright, just come out when you are done." Elliot got up, and so did Casey they all left the room.

"Hey baby girl." Fin sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "You know just because you lost doesn't mean you are a quitter. Because you aren't baby you are a fighter. You always have been. You remember that little girl Maria. The one none of us believed was real. You did, you believed in her, and because of you. That little girl is going to grow up, and have a family. You have touched so many lives Olivia. You deserve the best in everything. You are going to get gold sparkly wings as soon as you go into heavens gates. Because you will be the leader of the angels, and you will protect all those little kids who died to early that are up in heaven. Bye Liv." Fin kissed her head, and walked out of the room.

"Who's next?" Casey asked.

"I'll go" Melinda stood up, and walked in.

"So Olivia. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met. I don't think I could have handled the job you have for so long. Hell I don't think I could have handled Stabler for this long. He is a hard ass, but you have something special Olivia, that is for sure. I remember that time. The time that Stabler was accused of killing that Ryan boy. Remember when he chased him, and beat him up. You came down to my lab so many times. Just begging me to tell you that Elliot didn't do it. You really cared Olivia. We are all going to miss you sweetheart." She kissed Olivia's hand, and walked out.

"Alright, Munch?" Elliot asked.

"Sure." Munch got up and walked into the room.

"Well Olivia, I don't know how to say this. I can't believe you are really gone. You are so young. I can't believe we missed out on a year with you because of stupid Oregon. I remember while you were there Elliot was looking for you, and I told him rumor has it she is off having my love child. Ah Liv, I loved to mess with you. Stabler just gave me this look. That hey back off it's all mine look. He was crazy about you Liv. I can't believe you are gone. I will miss you sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Casey?" Elliot looked at her.

"Yeah. I'll go." Casey stood up, and walked into the room.

"Olivia, I know I'm going to cry so I just thought that I should prepare you. You were one of my best friends, I know we got into our share of fights, but you were always there for me when I needed you. Everytime I said get me something I can use to convict him. You and El jumped up to the plate and got it. Liv I don't think I am going to make it long without you. It's like you are the rock that we all work off of. Don is going to be crazy when he finds out. Well, I am going to let Elliot come talk to you. I love you Olivia. Not like Elliot just like well like me." She slightly chuckled, and kissed Olivia's forehead and walked out.

"Alright El." Munch spoke. Casey went over, and bawled into his shoulder. Elliot stood up, and walked into the room.

"Olivia, I have poured my heart out to you twice now. You know I love you. You know that I never meant for this to happen. And you know that if I could change this I would. Now the things that I haven't told you. You are stubborn Olivia, you are a hard ass, and you hate to be wrong. That's why I love you. I love when you are doing an interrogation, and the perp say something you don't like, and you slam the table. Damn I about jump three feet everytime. That time you told that guy you'd like his balls in a blender. Damn girl I about died of laughter. I can't believe we are never going out in the field together again. Now I have to break in a new partner. Whoever they are, they will never be you love." He kissed her softly, and then opened the door. "We are ready." He sat back down. He knew he would cry. The rest of the group came in along with the doctor.

"Are we sure we are ready to do this?" The doctor asked as he stood next to Olivia. Elliot looked at all his friends. Casey and Melinda sat next to eachother. Munch and Fin stood behind them holding onto their shoulders. They all just stared back at him.

"Yes we are ready. " Elliot spoke through sobs.

"Alright, no turning back we know this correct?" The doctor could not let anyone make the wrong decision.

"I won't leave her a vegetable Doc. I just won't! I love her to damn much! I can't trap her in her body so I have something to look at!" Elliot was crying.

"Alright then here we go." The doctor reached for Olivia, as Elliot grabbed her hand.

"I love you." He muttered. Then the doctors turned the machines off.

"I will leave you alone for a few minutes." The doctor left the room. Then everyone burst into tears.

"She is gone, She is really gone." Casey and Melinda both bawled. Fin and Munch let tears fall, but not as bad as Elliot. He was hysterical.

"Damnit! Olivia! No! Come back! Olivia!" He yelled at her motionless body.

"El, she is gone." Fin spoke softly.

"I love you! Don't leave me! You can't leave me!" Elliot continued to sob hysterically.

**I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But the story is not over you may think it is because Olivia is dead, but there are other story lines that you really should read. You will more than likely like them if you liked this. A lot more with Elliot. Don't worry no more waitress. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow you guys were really upset…..within the first like ten lines of this one you should be happy again**

**Abacos Hospital 5:45 a.m.**

Doctor Ryan was walking down the hallway when he heard a strange noise.

"Nooooo, come back, noooooooo!"

Something wasn't right, he turned around, and headed down the hallway. He heard it getting louder, and then could make out a name.

"Olivia come back!" He heard a man yell.

He started to run, that was one of his patients. He opened the door, and ran to the bed.

"Mr. Stabler! Mr. Stabler!" He yelled. Elliot was sleeping.

"Doc, you can't take her I need her!" Elliot opened his eyes.

"She isn't going anywhere Mr. Stabler. What is wrong?" The doctor was officially confused.

"She died, we took out the feeding tube. She lost all brain activity. You said she was dead!" He was yelling,

"Mr. Stabler she is fine. Actually doing better since last night. Whatever you are saying did not happen." The doctor considered having him admitted.

"It didn't? She is alive?" Elliot looked at Olivia. Her monitor was definitely beebing.

"She is definitely alive. Things are looking good for Ms. Benson." The doctor said that, and left the room.

"It was a dream? That is crazy. Liv I hate to say this, but my dream killed you. I don't know why, maybe my guilty conscience wanted me to suffer for this. I was going crazy Liv! I was screaming out in my sleep. I hardly ever do that! You make me crazy Livy." He smiled, and sat back in his chair. He decided to call Casey. She picked up right before it went to voicemail.

"Novak." Casey sounded tired.

"Were you sleeping Case?" He asked.

"Just resting my eyes." Casey laughed.

"What about the others?" Elliot was tired, but refused to sleep again.

"Um Fin and Munch are watching some weird TV program, but I think they have both almost fallen asleep, and Melinda is asleep." Casey wanted to fall asleep to, but she was too worried about Olivia.

"Alright, Case I had a dream that Liv died!" Elliot still couldn't believe he let himself dream that up.

"El, It's okay she isn't dead. Right?" Casey knew he would have told her by now.

"No Case, she isn't dead, but I feel bad still." Elliot rubbed her cheek.

"I know, but she is okay." Casey needed to make coffee or something.

"I know." Elliot needed to stay awake.

"I'm going to get some coffee we will be over around nine when visiting hours start." Casey shut her phone.

"Casey will be here in a couple hours Livy. I think she would like you to be awake. You think you could wake up Livy?" Elliot held her hand. "Just try, I need to see your big brown eyes." He leaned down and kissed her softly. He felt her squeeze his hand. "Livy, you there?" He moved her hair. She squeezed his hand again. "Try a little harder Livy. Open your eyes. I need you." He felt the squeeze again, and then her eyes fluttered.

"El." She muttered.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled with excitement, and then hugged her.

"Ugh." She muttered again.

"Oh sorry Liv!" He pulled back from her.

"No, don't…let…go." Her eyes were still closed.

"Okay." He pulled her into a hug. "Open your eyes Livy." He whispered into her ear. Then she did.

"Hi El." She smiled.

"I was so worried about you." He moved her hair out of her eyes.

"I heard everyone. I could hear you, but I couldn't talk to you." Olivia's eyes began to water.

"Don't cry Livy, we knew you could hear." Elliot wanted to cry too.

"That's not why I'm crying." Olivia let the tears fall now.

"Why are you crying hun?" He held her close to him.

"I'm crying because I thought I was never going to see you again. I hit that truck, and a million things flashed through my mind." She cried into his shoulder.

"Your life flashed before your eyes sweetie." Elliot couldn't believe he caused this.

"I know, but you were there. All I could see was you. You are my life El. I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too, I'm going to go get the doctor lay down baby." Elliot let go of her, and walked out the door.

**Short I know, but I had to let you know, and oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SVU Season 11 starts tonight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow it has been forever, but this will be the last chapter. I am going to wrap everything up in this one. Thank you all for sticking with me till the end. There were some rough chapters in there and a lot of time that I wasn't writing. So thank you very much, and I hope that you all enjoy this last chapter and my other stories.**

**One Year Later**

**SVU Squad Room**

"Elliot! My office!" Cragen yelled into the squad room.

"Yeah Cap." Elliot shut the door.

"I would like you to meet your new partner." Elliot looked to see a tall blonde woman standing by Cragen.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." She smiled at him. That smile that he had seen from so many women. The same one he had seen from Kathy the first day he met her.

"Hi, I'm Elliot Stabler." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Detective Stabler is one of our finest detectives here at SVU. And Detective Lauren Birk is one of Chicago's finest SVU detectives. I thought she would be a good match for you. You two may go." Cragen sat at his desk, and the two detectives walked out of the office.

"So Elliot, tell me about yourself." Lauren leaned on the desk so enough of her cleavage showed.

"Well I have been working for Manhattan SVU for almost 12 years now. I have only ever had one partner, her name was Olivia Benson. We worked together till this point, but a trip we went on last spring ruined our partnership. She quit the force altogether-" Elliot was cut off.

"How bout we talk about things outside of work." Lauren smiled at him.

"I am a father, and am divorce from my wife. I used to be a marine. SVU is my life." Elliot looked at her. "That's it."

"Oh wow divorced, poor thing." She smiled and twirled her hair through her fingers.

"Yup divorce Kathy two years ago." He looked at his computer. The day was almost over, and Munch and Fin had left to go get dinner. Cragen had gone to see Casey about a case they were currently working on. They were the only two in the room. Lauren stood up, and walked over to Elliot's desk. She sat on it, and stared him in the eyes.

"You know your eyes are gorgeous. I knew from the second I saw you I loved you." Elliot looked at her like she was crazy because she was. After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "What are you thinking about Mr. Stabler?" She said seductively.

"I think he is thinking about being done with work because Mrs. Stabler has dinner ready at home, and it's his favorite, and his son would like to spend some time with him before he falls asleep." Both of them turned to see the woman standing at the door. She was balancing a little boy on her hip.

"Hey buddy!" Elliot walked over, and picked the little boy up. "Hi, hun." He kissed the woman softly.

"I thought you said you were divorced!" Lauren screamed.

"Oh, I am divorced from Kathy, but not from Olivia." He kissed her again.

"Well, now I see how that trip ruined your partnership. It brought that little thing." Lauren scowled at the baby.

"Excuse me, this little thing has a name. It is Braden actually, and he is hungry so we are going to go home now. It was nice to meet you, and I hope you enjoy the world of gray." Olivia took Elliot by the hand, and the couple walked out of the squad room together. Leaving the girl stunned.

"How was he today?" Elliot asked bouncing his little boy up and down.

"He was good, we went to the park and played. Then we had lunch with Aunt Casey and his cousin ryan. Went to his and mine doctors appointments. He took a nap when we got home, and I got some housework done. Then he played with his toys and the dog while I got dinner started, and then we came to get daddy." She smiled at him. Elliot couldn't believe it, his life was everything he had ever wanted it to be. He also couldn't believe that Casey and John had had a baby also, and Melinda and Fin had one on the way.

"Olivia I love you so much." He kissed her again.

"Will you still love me after I tell what I found out today?" Olivia hugged him.

"Of course hun!" He acted surprised that she could think that anything she could do would ever make him stop loving her. He placed the little boy in his car seat.

"I'm pregnant, with twins." They both froze.

"That's amazing!" He picked her up and swung her around.

"Really?" She was so surprised.

"Yes really! I love you, I love Braden, and I will love these babies till the day I die." Elliot looked at the little boy who was smiling at his parents.

"Look at this El, we have the perfect life!" Olivia kissed the little boys head.

"I know we do Liv, It's everything I could have ever wanted." Elliot kissed her head, and looked at her big brown eyes. "I will love you forever."

"I will love you forever too Elliot Stabler." She kissed him, and then they both got into the car to go home for a wonderful night together.

**Then end**


End file.
